First Years: Team BRNZ
by Rifts Lavender
Summary: The first year in a Huntsman academy can be rough and hard to get used to but add that to a hostile ecosystem and heat you could cook an Egg with is enough to break down any of the toughest hunters with too much strain with things they are hunting. Grimm who have changed and formed to be able to Conquer any prey that they may find inside the wasteland of sand and rock is not easy


The Scorching morning sun broke down onto the path stone way of the sand scorched school as the warm winds blew pushing sand up but it was all soon blown out of the way as a wave of Bullheads began to Land down outside of the Enclosed area in the middle of the Deserted area of the harsh terrain the closest City was a good bullhead fly away and now the students shall be here at Shade to learn. The Name was quite deceiving as there wasn't much escape from the sun in this place as the sand scorched fields around the school were nothing but that. Sand and rocky canyons and caves that didn't look so foreboding with the harsh terrain one of the many things that could kill you in this place. Grimm were another big thing and some rumoured group of white fang who were outcasted and hide in the rocky canyons of the desert away in a small group as they hunted anyone or anything who entered their zones.

Soon the near silent area of the School was Filled with the sound of engines as the Bullheads landed down inside the school and soon the groups of the new kids headed out into the Path way walking down the path towards the school. One of these New students who had Cornrows in his hair with golden rings holding the end of them as they hung down hitting the back of his Green jacket which was Unzipped with his black top inside it showing out as he headed down his white trousers blowing in the light wind as it blew some sand onto his Olive sneakers but he didn't mind too much as he was too busy messing with the two gloves on his arms trying to avoid the saw blades stuck into them. "Stupid Lock..i thought i got you to release easy you stupid mach.."

He heard a click and gulped as it shot out forward and then he heard it smash into one of the rocks along the path and someone jump with a yelp in fear sounding girly and he quickly looks over worried he just stuck someone but as he looks over he gulps as he sees the damage it caused. A Guy in a baggy white top that had purple on the bottom mixed with a purple scarf and black pants was frozen in fear as the sawblade was above him stuck into the rock with a mass of hair stuck to it and The Green jacketed Boy runs over. "Damn i am so sorry man ! i didn't mean for it to go off and i thought it was locked tight i didn't think it w" He was Cut off as The Purple Bearing boy Puts his hand on his mouth making him cock his eyebrows confused but then he seen him holding a mirror at his hair. The left half was missing now cut off by the Buzzsaw but the right side hung off the right side of his head. "...I love it hahah !" He puts the Hand Mirror down and turns to the Green Jacketed boy and rips the hacksaw out of the rock and hands it over. "I got lucky with the hair but..be careful man. I rather lose hair then my head..oh and I'm Brawnz nice to meet you" he grins with a cocky smile that screamed Determination and The Green Jacket boy smiles and chuckles rubbing his neck. "Hey. I'm Roy sorry about..almost cutting you head off i guess" He chuckles nervously but Brawnz Shakes his hand. "Ahh it doesn't matter..so you're a new guy as well ?" Roy Nods as Brawnz begins to walk strolling beside him as they headed down the path inside the building but once they entered they were hit with a cool breeze that made both sigh relieved out of the heat the inside of the building was nice and cool and roy kinda guessed that's why it was named shade.

The hallways had a nice smooth brown brick floor to it with Cream colour walls that leads through it into it heads into a massive Dome like hall that had seats like stands in a circle and a stage in the middle where everyone was getting seated as the Headmistress of the school was standing in the center of the stage waiting. Roy and Brawnz Soon find a seat and the female on stage was in a Dress down to her ankles and it was a light white pale look to it with a wooden brown trim on it and it seemed torn and bit worse for wear and she had a pale skin tone with short black hair her voice was young and soft but still holds the commanding tone of a headmistress. "Hello ! New Students and welcome to shade. As most of you would've noticed we are quite isolated out here. This is to help teach the fact you might be stuck in harsh grimm infested terrain and you might not have any other option but to stay there...this will also help you learn the shear importance of teamwork the grimm out here are just as dangerous if not more than anywhere else...so you will need to be careful as always..as for sleeping arrangements since the Team making Exercise shall be tomorrow..you all will be staying in the sparring hall so feel free to pick up your sleeping bags on the Table you can see to your right feel free to sleep anywhere inside the hall if you get comfy enough...oh..and good luck" The Female headmistress smiles as she stands off stage as the students clap respectfully and go about exploring the school

Roy is heading back from the bathroom in his sleep gear which was just some loose pants and not to much else but as he walks past a window he feels the Wind from it and turns and sees its wide open and outside of it on the roof was someone in a hoodie and having a beanie on there head him not able to tell what gender they were and he watches for a little while as they sit there staring out onto the moonlit sky of the freezing Desert as they just sat there silent but he swore he could feel some sort of happiness from them and he shakes his head and walks off back to the main hall and he sees most of the students have not gone down for sleep just yet..across the hall was a Purple haired girl arm wrestling a guy beating him easily and soon slamming his hand down and she stands putting her foot on the crate they were arm wrestling on and she proclaimed in a cheery voice. " haha ! another victory for Nebula ! Anyone else !" but Roy shakes his head with a chuckle and walks off and sits down back against a wall as he looks out onto the other students as he sticks two earphones in the soft melody of the song singing him to sleep slowly as his head drops down asleep.

The Beanie wearing female sitting on the roof silently sighs as she looks out at the moon light as it blankets her in its soft light making her lie back with a slight shiver at the cold breeze blowing through she had finally made it here and she was that much closer to making her dad proud. He was a Atlas Ranger and he Served right in the heart of Grimm feasted areas to make sure no one entered and got hurt and he was also there to stop any grimm from escaping towards towns or cities where they might hurt someone, She always wanted to be a ranger but away in her heart she hated them from keeping her dad from her. When she was around twelve her mom died from a mission and her dad didn't find out to two weeks afterwards and she couldn't go stay with him and she rather not stay in some home for kids so she stayed at her mom and dad's old apartment and lived out her daily life there going to school and training until she was old enough to come here to shade and she was ready to do whatever..she..needed. She yawns and sighs laying her head back and looking up at the stars contemplating whether to go inside to sleep or just stay out here and enjoy the outdoor comfort and the nice cool breeze but she suddenly feels a warmth wash over her and she heard footsteps behind her and she rolls over kneeing and looks at who was standing inside the window and she gulps noticing who it was the Female headmistress and she goes to stand but the soft voice yet again cuts in. "No need..you seem comfy". She climbs through the window and walks over sitting beside may as may shyly sits up beside her both of their legs dangling off the roof side and may looks over at the headmistress who was now staring off into the moon coated horizon but may couldnt help but notice the heat coming off the women and how her eyes just made may think of fire even do they weren't anything like it they were soft and not angry at all with the slight hint of..loss in there somewhere. "May i ask Miss Zedong why you are on the roof" May gulps and she looks out on the horizon again. "Just enjoying the veiw miss" The headmistress chuckles and stands as the wind blows heavily and she walks over to the window and leans in but turns back to may. "I hope your dreams of the Rangers comes through" and at that she walks off but May turns to the window in shock at how the headmistress could've know about that but may sighs and turns back to the moon and star filled sky her eyes closing lightly till sleep overtakes her

The Bright morning sun soon breaks through the sunroof of the Main Hall and shines down on the waves of sleeping students and Brawnz Groans as he sits up. He was sleeping on one of the stands where the students would of sat during talks or sparring practise and he stands up only in shorts and a top as he stretches and fixes his hair and looks around the hall until he notices a girl with lovely brown eyes crisp and bright and he chuckles the outfit she was in was like she was going to dance and not to fight for her life as she was wearing a Corset Dress and was fixing her hair her hands were holding Throwing Knives as he cocks his eyebrows and looks down at his gear grabbing his bag and jumping down from the Rafters and landing beside someone's head a bit too close making them turn over from the noise as he walks up to her and sits down like he was getting ready and he looks at her. "Hmm you look ready for a Ball" He chuckles and she giggles lightly as she finished her hair and starts packing up her knives kinda ignoring him but he groans and rolls his eyes. "Come on..can i atleast get your name" She chuckles and shakes her head sighing as she walks off and he sighs and looks down and leans down to tie his shoes after putting on his pants over his sleeping shorts but as he does and stands up he notices there was a throwing knife beside his stuff that had a piece of paper on it that had the words. "Gwen" Written on it and he couldn't help but smile and he tooks the throwing knife and puts it in his pocket as he gets the rest of his gear on smiling as everyone else began to get up and get dressed and heads off looking around the building humming lightly as he seen the other few morning birds walking the halls looking for the mess hall of some of the older years talking to them as he smiles as he goes on walking whistling lightly until he walks past the library

He can't help but look around quickly and walks in looking around seeing it was nearly empty and that the librarian was only setting up herself at her desk cleaning it up and he hums and heads into one of the sections and looks around the sections for a book as he finds it and takes it out. Lords of the Grimm. "Sweet" He smiles then hides it to his chest and looks around and walks up to the Librarian's desk and he coughs and she turns and smiles at him atop her head two little bat ears that twitch as she talks to him but he doesn't hear her staring at them before shaking his head and handing her the book quickly as he looks around hoping no one noticed...he tried to act charming and tough but he was really kinda..what's the word for it. Geeky at heart but he never liked to admit it and just kept up his smiling appearance of a smooth talker but as he took the book back with a smile and he turned to walk away he grunts as he bumps into someone who fall over a bit and he looks down at the girl..she had a bag on her back and a hoodie in her hand her in tracksuit bottoms and a tanktop but she dropped her beanie which she quickly puts back on and stands up straight and shyly blushed and rubs her neck. "S..Sorry i umm wasn't really paying attention" She said awkwardly but soon Brawnz notices he's still holding the book in view and puts it behind his back. "Yeah its fine don't worry...i am Brawnz" The Beanie Girl shyly smiles and looks up rubbing her neck. "May" Brawnz grins as he sees her shyness and he leans in and puts a hand on a bookshelf beside her and leans in with a hush tone. "I like your eyes" May blushed and stammers but her chuckles and walks past her and pats her on the back and she sighs and looks back at him and she aims her fingers at him with a gun like position like a child would while playing and she lowers her thumb and mouths. "Bang.." and chuckles as she walks off down into the library.

Nolan was walking down the hall hands in his pockets but he was ready to pull his weapon at any moment..he was normal on edge a lot but then he hears a male voice. "Hey give it back !" He cocks his eyebrows and turns the corner and sees it the first year like himself jumping after his bag that some second years were throwing around to tease him...what he thought to be the leader of the group of jokers was a female...she was around six feet tall maybe..but she looked like a tank where you can almost see how toned she was in the padded gear she was in and he looks at the other three which he guessed was her team...only two of them were helping her do both of them kinda scrawly compared to her and then what he guessed was the last member of them team leaning on a wall covering his face sighing like he didn't agree with what they were doing...Nolan didn't care what they got up to as long as he wasn't bothered..but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the first year and he walks down towards the group slowly and the leader the Female Tank grabs the backpack and sees nolan walking down and grins throwing it to the second year as she tells him to get lost and her and the other two block off the hallway and nolan came to a stop as the Female Leader Grins.

"There is a Toll in this hallway..how much Lien you got on you ?" Nolan chuckles as he walks forward. "Ahhh i got none..but i like to imagine my smile is worth a thousand lien" He smirks knowing that would piss her off with just how sarcastically he said it and she growls. "Maybe we should beat it out of you" Nolan grins knowing she should try but he looks at her two team mates. "Yeah but i ain't a fan of hitting girls….so" He turns to her. "Guess it's just me and you fighting" He could see the fire in her eyes as she roars and jumps at him throwing a punch towards his head as he ducks hands still in pockets and backs away towards her two teammates who reach for their weapons slowly. "Hey hey no need to get so violent..must be that time of the month it seems" One of the Girls team mates run up and swing at nolan with a metal baseball bat with a chain on the end seemingly turning it into a Flail like weapon but nolan ducks and turns to the person kicking them once in the chest and running up and pushing them into the wall turning to the other person who runs forward with worry in his eyes in his hands was what seemed like a shotgun with a axe on the end and nolan stands still waiting for his strike and as it swings down nolan ducks down and spins kicking up hitting the base of the shotgun making it rise up with its user who stumble falls back allowing nolan to run forward flicking up something from his side and grabbing it in his hand it giveing off a loud Buzzing sound and then he thrusts the weapon forward it hitting the target right into the chest making him fail like he was having a seizure as the voltage runs through his armour making him fall over and nolan looks at him and can't help but cringe but then the thought runs through his head. "Hey wait where did the big girl go" Nolan then feels a sharp stinging pain in his face and he hit the ground on his side as he groans and looks up at the female tank looking down at him and he gulps looking up at her. "H..haha heya.." She grabs something on her back and draws it..and it was like a Executors axe that gleamed in the light..then nolan's new flight plan came to be...flight and he jumps up and sprints quickly down the hall as the Female Tank sprints after him but he was quickly able to get away and he sits down back against the door as he hides in a storage closet and he pants lightly and lies his head back with a chuckle

"Haha...this is going to be a long three years" He rubs his cheek where she hit and stands. "Thank you Aura i would be dead without you" as he was looking at his hand for blood he notice the time "And I am going to be late I am just making great first impressions aren't i" He quickly rushed off towards the main hall to head off to Introduction mission that would make the teams and test if they would be able to survive.

Later on in the day the sun was yet again beating down onto the Rocky hills of the of the land around shade academy this time the new students were standing atop a canyon on platforms which holds the symbol of the academy which over look the massive canyon that was wide and quite large the bottom of it was rocky but somehow had a bit of growth in it even having patches of dry grass and dead trees but caverns filled the sides of the canyon's walls and in the distance the view of an old sandstone temple made of sand soaked bricks was in view it crumping to pieces and then he headmistress walks up and had a serious but worried look on her face as she looks out on the students. "Hmm...Welcome to the Canyon of Fire..or as most of the older students like to Call it. Hell...You will be launched into the Canyon...you will have to figure out your own landing strategy and to be ca.." As She Talked standing on one of the platforms Roy stands messing with his weapons as he took her advice and as she talks he looks around noticing Brawnz was a couple of spaces down from him and he nods knowing he would be the best chance to be partnered up with but he also notices the same person with the beanie and hoodie he saw on the roof the night before with a rifle in her hands and he spends a little too much time staring at her until he hears a cough. "Mister Roy are you listening ?" He gulps turns to the headmistress. "Oh Umm Yes Miss Match i am". He stands up straight and stares forward her as she stands hands behind her back and she turns and walks past him and stands behind the platforms as the sound of clicking and springs locking until one by one the platforms launch with a click and a thud as the students are sent flying forward into the Canyon.

Roy Gulps as he goes flying through the air the cold quick breeze making it hard to notice what's ahead of him as he looks down covering his face lightly and his mind rushed to think of something to stop himself from falling until he begins to spin quickly his Buzzsaw gloves beginning to rotate as the blades start a cutting motion and he smashed into a wall of the canyon his buzzsaws burning off it sending sparks but he sprints across it the buzzsaw barely keeping him stuck to it as he jumps into one of the caverns on the side of the canyon and he lands on his back groaning and he sits up putting one hand on something that felt like..bone and he looks at what he is leaning on and jumps screaming as he sees what it is.

Hanging on one of the Walls of the Canyon was the Beanie Wearing girl as she hung there her Axe still stuck in the side of the wall as she over looks the long hallway like Canyon at the Ruins at the end and she gulps and Releases the axes blade as it slides down until she lands down on a rock and she rips the Axe from the side of the Hill changing it into its Rifle mode and she lies down atop the rock overlooking the Canyon as she sees some of the teams making a mad dash for the ruins and some taking the smarter planned approach as she sits up looking around till she hears a loud howl and she gulps and looks around and sees someone rushing down a path a cattle prod in hand as he grunts holding his shoulder and turns seeing a pack of little grim like dogs there backs covered in the White Rock material like a ursas face that had the small spikes sticking out and the pack of around six of them bare their teeth at the cattle prod uses makeing him back up as they walk forward slowly but soon a Round bursts through one's head making it fall to the side and the pack reacts yelping and growling and looking up at her on the rock and they sprint away down the path as Many slides down the rock and turns to the cattle prod user. "You Okay ?" She turns back to the path where the Grimm Dogs Came from and Ran away through and the Boy's Voice was Soft but it was uncaring for her worry. "Yeah..I'm Fine" he turns and climbs up the rock that trapped his path and May turns taking in the details of him. His Messy Dark Red hair and the Blue jacket he had on with the black shirt and she steps back and runs up jumping up and slamming the Axe of her rifle into the rock and jumping up again as He Struggles to get up and she offers her hand. "I am May" He sighs and takes it her helping him up. "Nolan..Sorry if i'm acting like a ass but i just almost became somethings lunch so..yeah" He slides down and may watches him confused. "Umm Where you going ?" He Sighs and goes on walking. "To The Ruins…." He stops and turns to her. "You Coming ?" She smiles and slides down heading in with him and she stares at him until she hears a Certain Green jacketed students scream of Fear.


End file.
